minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Herobrine And The Banned Realms 2
ATTENTION! THERE ARE THREE THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW # This legend is fake # This was made for fun purposes # This is rated for everyone Chapter 4: Continuation "I can't believe Herobrine killed Golden Brine and Enderbrine. He screwed up my entire plan. At least he got what HE wanted unlike me. Now I have to deal with whatever I have to deal with." Groaned Netherbrine Suddenly, another brine walked in. Netherbrine turned around, unphased and upset out of his mind. He let out a mumble before realizing who it was. "Red Brine? What are you doing here?" Asked Netherbrine "Here to ask you a few things." Answered Red Brine "I don't have time for the excess talk. I need to milk as much information as possible." "And what would these questions be?" Again, asked Netherbrine. "Well. The first one is... who killed Golden Brine and Enderbrine?" Asked Red Brine "That would be Herobrine." Answered Netherbrine "Where is Herobrine?" Asked Red Brine "Dead." Replied and Confirmed Netherbrine "Who killed him?" Asked Red Brine "Uhhm. Uhmm. Uhhhh- "Don't play stupid. I know you killed him." Said Red Brine, pausing Netherbrine "Crud." Concerned Netherbrine. "What are you here to do, kill me?" "No. But you're still getting a heavy punishment for your actions. We absolutely do NOT tolerate murders" Said Red Brine "Guards, come and lock em' up" The guards them come into the Nether Realm and take Netherbrine to prison. "NO! NO! LET ME GO- NOOOOoooooooo-" Screamed Netherbrine, being taken to jail. Suddenly, Blue Brine walks into the land, ready to tell Red Brine about something. "What now, Red?" Asked Blue Brine "Oh nothing. Did he escape from his punishment already?" Answered Red Brine, also Asking "No, thankfully. He's trying to though. Good thing our guards are stronger than he is." Answered Blue Brine They then walk out of Nether Realm and head for lunch until Wood Brine walked up, sweating his nerves off. "SIR! WE HAVE AN ISSUE! REPORT, REPORT!" Screamed Wood Brine "Oh no. What is it?" Asked Red Brine, nervously. "303 has threatened to kill off all our realms and he said he's coming right now!" Replied Wood Brine, in panic. "Crud. That's a big concern! We need to act fast or else he will destroy everything we have!" Worried Red Brine "We need to get the boss up and ready for action. This is a serious risk for us." Said Blue Brine. "Right. we need to do it quick! To the office!" Commanded Red Chapter 5: The Panic "Null!" Cried Blue Brine "What? What? Did Netherbrine escape?" Worried Null "No. Worse. 303 threatened to destroy our lands, and he is well on his way." Concerned Red Brine "OH MY GOD!" Screamed Null "Blue Brine, get the army prepared for attack. Red stay here. I need to have a word with you." Commanded Null "Yes Sir" Said both brines, splitting directions. "So... Red Brine... I've been creating a pact with the Steves. They'll be moving in soon." Said Null "Good. Will they help us fight 303?" Asked Red Brine "They have an army that's bigger than ours. I am pretty sure if they come soon, we can set up something." Assured Null "Great." Said Red Brine, walking off Meanwhile at the military section "MEN! WE ARE IN GRAVE DANGER!" Screams Blue Brine, grabbing everyone's attention. "ENTITY 303 IS ON HIS WAY TO DESTROY WHAT WE'VE BUILT!" "MEN! GRAB YOUR GUNS AND MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE MAIN AREA." Screams a comrade And the men were off to grab their weapons. The entire Realm base was in lockdown. Everyone gathered up in the middle, waiting for Entity 303 to come. By now, the steves have arrived and are waiting in the middle too. Chapter 6: The War Suddenly, 303 came through the wall and eyed everyone. "Hah. Someone had to be creative with their entrance. So... looks like we have the steves and the brines. 2 negatives that still don't make a positive." Laughed 303. Null then walked up in front of the crowd and began to plead with 303. "This is the last chance, 303. We can make things simple. Turn away or we will begin to shoot." Pleaded Null "Destroying everything and killing all of you is simple enough." Mumbled 303 out loud. 303 then began to lift up off the ground, summoning his own batch of armies. "This is going to be a fun ride. Enjoy it while you still can." Laughed 303 WIPCategory:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Herobrine Category:MinecraftPastaWriter